yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Avnore/Property Templates
hi, av sucks so she's publishing this way before it's done. status: like... 65% finished EDIT: Finished indefinitely. Consider this a parting gift, I suppose? EDIT (7/2/18): ya done. i think "How do I make a property template?" —A common question from new users, and an important one at that. After all, property templates are a great way to digitally piss on your territory while also showing off your 2D waifu in a place where your family can't see and shake their heads at while thinking about where they went wrong. But aside from saying "Hey! I own this page," property templates are also useful for a variety of other things. For example, you can run over a few personal rules, such as if and how your characters can be used in media such as fan-fictions, along with other things within the same vein. Something to take note of... * Even if you have a "Do not edit this page" template, people still technically have the right to edit your pages, but only to fix grammar mistakes/categories/etc. **However, editing pages that have such a template without permission is often considered rude. —Yandere_Simulator_Fanon_Wikia:Quality_Standards#Titles_and_Headings Examples A few examples to start us off: (Yes, you're allowed to take and modify the linked codes to your specifications =D) (don't credit me or i'll have a heart attack) Code Code Code Code Code Code Code border-radius modifies the angle(?) of the corners on these, I think. The only difference between the last two templates is that the first one has 6px after -webkit-border-radius: while the second has 40px, making for a bigger curve. Code Code cut me kuro-kun Code This is a more popular style that I've seen around, with the really rounded corners + gradient and all. Except this is a different code, so. yeet More or less the same style, though. The image might go past the corners a little, but you could be creative and use it to your advantage also. "ok av but you didn't answer the h*ckin question" Anyway, assuming you're new to all of this, it's best to begin by copying one of the above examples, or someone else's if you have permission. # Go to . For the title, type Template:whateveryouwannanameyourtemplate, replacing whateveryouwannanameyourtemplate with... whatever you want to name your template... For example, my main property template is Template:AvnoreOC. Try to choose something easy to remember, like.. like just your username + page/OC. If you don't like it anymore, you can always rename the template like any other page, but if it's on a lot of pages I believe you will have to switch out the out template name for the new one individually? someone correct me if i'm wrong OTL but anyway, choose wisely!! #PASTE (in source editor.) (see: https://imgur.com/a/m5WYT) #Modify accordingly :D Change names, links, colors, images, etc. It takes a lot of trial and error if you aren't very familiar w/ what does what, but the good thing about source mode is that there are buttons to preview what your thing will look like. All part of the learning processsssssss :) I'm not good at explaining so I can't really explain everything, but I think that's good bc in this case, it's probably better to learn by experience! Don't be afraid to make mistakes, because you can always press the edit button and try again. Oh, but don't be obsessive with it or abuse it to farm badges. The preview button is your friend! #PUBLISHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS #Adding it to your pages: In source editor, type (with your actual template name instead of NameOfTemplateHere) at the very top of the page. So, typing would give you my template, which is: However, if you're more comfortable with visual editor, you can always click Insert > Template, search for the name of your property template, and then add it in that way. Personalizing your template (It's really fun, I swear.) Background Color Gradient >2 different kinds of gradients (linear and radial) Radial (center): Radial (top center): Radial (bottom center) Linear: Linear (top left): you get the point, right? Border Styles! solid dashed groove ridge inset outset double dotted Fonts Most of the above template examples use Century Gothic, but there are many other fonts available as well. List of web-safe fonts: http://web.mit.edu/jmorzins/www/fonts.html Note that if you don't have that font installed, it will not appear properly. Also, not all of these work I think, so trial and error is your best friend. Other fonts that aren't already coded into wikia (Dosis, Raleway, etc.) must be imported through the MediaWiki:Wikia.css or MediaWiki:Common.css pages, which I believe only admins and the like can do. Line Breaks Put to break a line. Alternatively, you could also press the enter key a couple of times, but there are times when I feel that using the br tag is just a little neater :9 FAQ For any other questions, leave a comment or dm me on discord (@avnore ♡#0491), and if you don't understand the guide I'll be happy to make/fix a template for you. Also, googling won't hurt. There are lots of great online resources as well, some of which I've linked at the bottom. My template moved the sidebar down to the bottom of the page! You probably have one or more unclosed tags. Refer to jona.ca's unclosed tag finder for a little help, and close them from there. If you don't get what I mean by closed tags: Closed Tag (good!): uchuu Unclosed Tag (BAD): uchuu While the closed tag is alright, leaving an unclosed tag will caused the tag to "bleed" through until it hits the end or something to close it. The bottom example can by fixed by going to the end of the text that you want bolded and typing . If closing it doesn't work and you've tried several times, drop me a message. I might take a while to reply since I don't exist here anymore, but since I'm on other wikis I'll still get the notification, I think. How do I change the color of links? http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AvnoreAvnoreReplace "http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Avnore" with the page you want to link to, change "#000000" to a hex code or color name of your choice, and replace "Avnore" with whatever text you want the link to appear as. The example above will look like Avnore . (lol had to change this bc the color i picked for the example became like. 2 shades off from the default link color) How do I get hex codes? http://htmlcolorcodes.com/color-picker/ https://html-color-codes.info/colors-from-image/ What does the "link=" do for images? Left one has link=, right one doesn't. Click both and see? Also, the value after the = can be changed to any link really. Leaving it blank just prevents it from popping up when you click it, but filling it in allows the image to act as a link. For example, the code for the next image is ..So it'll link to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdMZgpzxEPw when you click it instead of the actual image, if that makes sense. General Tips *Don't make your template too wide vertically. If it covers, like, half the page, then you should probably resize the image. Like... please do. A large template just takes away from the rest of the page :LL *also pls dont pick like. neon piss and jet black together. overpowering/clashing colors are also distracting, and frankly make it really, really tempting to skip over the rest of the text! yeah i know this blogpost is mostly about customization, but if showing off your husbando comes at the cost of abandoning the sole purpose of a property template, it's better to just use the stock template!! Useful Websites https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors Information about hex codes http://htmlcolorcodes.com/color-picker/ Get hex codes from a color picker https://html-color-codes.info/colors-from-image/ Get hex codes from an image. http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/HTML_%26_CSS_Wiki Really informative wiki created by 2rekt. http://web.mit.edu/jmorzins/www/fonts.html List of some HTML fonts. Not sure if they all work, but they will not show up correctly if your device doesn't have them installed. Other fonts (such as Dosis, Raleway, etc.) must be imported through the MediaWiki:Wikia.css or MediaWiki:Common.css pages, which I believe only admins can do. https://tympanus.net/Tutorials/BasicReadyToUseCSSStyles/ "wait, i just want a normal template without all of the bells and whistles!" Template:NoticeDeluxe is a generic (!!in a good way!! like standard!!) property template that allows you to get the basic point across. Like the templates above, it also supports having an image, as well as changing the background colors. So uh. yeah. you could also just use that. However!! If there's something that needs to be changed, like, say, you changed your username and need it to update across all of your OC pages, you'll have to do it manually. Like, on every single OC of yours. In the end, though, it's all up to you! The main reason I created this blog was because I had seen this question asked numerous times before, and the answers were often lazy or none at all. As long as you've found something that works for you, I consider my job done :L Category:Blog posts